Little Bird
by yayhodr
Summary: Desiring a fresh start after his sister dies, Bilbo Baggins moves his nephew to the country of Arda for work. But he soon discovers he may have bitten off more than he can chew as he finds himself in a bit of a love triangle when he attracts the attention of both his creepy boss and the crown prince. Bagginshield. One sided Human!Smaug/Bilbo. Mentions of non con.


**Chapter 1: The Contract**

* * *

Bilbo looked up from his book as he became aware that someone was talking to him. His nephew, Frodo, was tucked against his side, his thumb jammed in his mouth, a habit the boy had when he was upset. Bilbo didn't blame Frodo for being upset, not in the slightest, but the dentist had told him to break Frodo of the habit now or risk an underbite later, so Bilbo gently pulled Frodo's thumb from his mouth, stroking the boy's hair, as he surveyed the young woman with caramel colored hair in front of him "Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to disturb you," she said, biting her lip.

"It's not a problem- I know this book by heart," he said. "But I'm afraid I didn't catch what you said."

"I was telling you how adorable your son is," she said, gesturing at Frodo.

"Him? He's not- not my son."

"He's not?"

"No, he's- he's my nephew. I guess the law would consider him my son now, but he has two wonderful parents."

"What happened to them?" the woman asked curiously. She could obviously read the sadness in BIlbo's face and voice, or at least knew that something had happened.

"They were in a car accident, about 6 months ago," Bilbo said, still stroking Frodo's hair. He continued as she gestured for him to go on. "They both died instantly," he sighed. "Surely you've heard of Primula Baggins."

"I thought I recognized your son," the woman said with a smile. "Er, nephew. So what brings you here, to gate 15? Arda isn't really a tourist destination- not for people with children, anyways."

"A new job. A new life. A fresh start. We both needed it, and I do believe I've found it in Arda," Bilbo said, taking a heavy sigh. "There are too many memories in our flat, especially for Frodo."

"Well," the woman said, standing up as his flight was called- it must have been hers as well- "I do hope you find it. Arda's a welcoming place. I hope you like it," she said, shouldering her bag.

"I hope I do too," he said, putting his book back in his own bag and lifting Frodo.

"I didn't catch your name," she inquired.

"Bilbo. Bilbo Baggins. and yours?"

"Lucy Underhill" she said, smiling at him. "Have a nice flight."

* * *

"The royal family has announced that Prince Fili has decided to defer going to university for a year in order to spend time with his grandfather, the King, who is currently rumored to be on his deathbed after a long battle with cancer-"

Bilbo sighed, changing the channel on the tv. It had been a long day, following a four hour flight from London to Dale, and then a short hour long flight from Dale to Erebor, and he wasn't in the mood to listen to the doom and gloom of the news. Bilbo had followed the advice of his cousin Mary and given his young traveling companion some dramamine, as the boy got motion sick, and Frodo had slept through most of the trip, which had been a relief for both of them as Frodo spent most of his waking hours either asking Bilbo a thousand questions or crying that he wanted his mum.

It had, in all, been a tiring six months since Primula and Drogo's fiery car accident that had claimed both of their lives. Bilbo had inherited their son, little Frodo, and a chunk of money from his actress sister. Most of their rather large fortune had gone to Frodo, some for his care now, and most for his college education and life afterwards, but Bilbo had inherited a fourth of his sisters several million US dollars.

And then, just a few weeks after Prim and Drogo had died, Bilbo had received a job offer to work for Harold M. Smaug, a wealthy banker in the country of Arda, a small country between the UK and Denmark. He had been a little weirded out at first. His job had been described as "something like a personal assistant" and while he didn't know what that entailed, he had accepted, needing to get his nephew out of the country and away from the media that had trailed them and bombarded them with questions about their family. They had extended family living in some of the villages at the south of the country, so they'd be able to go down and visit them sometimes, once Bilbo obtained a license in the country and had a car.

It had been a natural decision, really, moving Frodo aware from the glaring lights of his parents' fame and the comments about his rather odd name. The media had swarmed Frodo since his birth- his mother was an award winning actress, after all, and a darling of the media, and his father was a respected director. Bilbo had quickly discovered that there was a need to get his nephew away from the media- and Arda had some of the strictest laws on privacy in the world, the royal family being quite infamous for their desire for privacy- for example, Bilbo remembered the time that Princess Dis had given birth to her second son and no one had even known she was pregnant until she had shown up at the hospital.

But still, for Bilbo, and for little Frodo, the privacy laws and the banning of paparazzi on residential streets- and in the villages- was amazing. Prim had always wanted Frodo to be raised normally, and had often agonized over the fact that she couldn't- and Bilbo Baggins would be damned if her wish didn't come true.

The boy was currently asleep in the smaller of the two beds in the room, pressed up against the wall. He'd somehow still been exhausted, and Bilbo had hurried him off to bed early- his first day at the local school and Bilbo's first day of work were tomorrow, and they both needed to sleep. Tomorrow, Bilbo would start looking for houses- maybe something with three or four bedrooms so he could have an office and maybe a guest room. The settlement from Prim and Drogo's deaths, and his inheritance from his father and from Primula made he could probably afford a country manor if he wanted, but he and Frodo just needed something small, with some room for friends or family, and close to work and Frodo's school. He'd start there.

* * *

The walk from Frodo's school to Bilbo's new workplace was approximately a 10 minute walk, and Bilbo noted that there were several houses, including a couple with plenty of yard and room, along the way. Bilbo decided to start within the area, figuring that maybe he wouldn't have to worry about a car for a while.

Along the way, Bilbo also noted that he was closer to the palace than he had thought he would be. He vaguely wondered if the royal family banked with The Harold M. Smaug Royal Bank of Arda, and then he mentally smacked himself upside the head. It was unlikely they did their banking with the Harold M. Smaug Unroyal Bank of Arda.

Pushing the glass doors to the large, rather old looking bank open, he stepped inside. Immediately, someone- a man with a rather funny hairdo- was offering to take his coat, and inquiring about what his business was. "I'm- um- Bilbo Baggins. I''m here to speak with Mr. Smaug," Bilbo said, staring around the ornate lobby. "I have a meeting- today is supposed to be my first day.?"

"Oh, Mr. Baggins," the man said, hanging the coat on an expensive golden coat rack. "I'll have someone page Mr. Smaug right away. I'll show you to his office," he said, smiling at him with- was that a hint of sympathy? "How have you found Arda so far?" He asked after a few minutes of silence as he led Bilbo down a long hall.

"Quite well," Bilbo responded. "Your fellow countrymen and women are all very welcoming," he assured him as they arrived at the end of the hall.

"Are you staying at Lonely Mountain Bed and Breakfast?" the man asked, unlocking a massive golden door and shouldering it open.

"I am, for now. I'm planning to buy a home."

"Well, if you need a loan or a mortgage, I do hope you do business with us," his companion said. "My brother owns Lonely Mountain," he added.

"You're Dori's brother?" Bilbo had quite liked his current 'landlord', the man was friendly and seemed to be the type of person who enjoyed a good book, a warm fire and a nice cup of tea. Frodo, as well, had taken a shining to him.

"and Ori's, I'm Nori," the man- Nori- said. "You can wait here, The Dragon- I mean Mr. Smaug- will be in shortly. He's in- a sort of meeting. You should know that he doesn't like people touching things that are his- or that he thinks belong to him-, and if you do, he will know," he added, much quieter. "I'd sit on your hands if you can resist touching."

Bilbo nodded, wondering why it was that Nori seemed to be terrified of his boss. Mr. Smaug had seemed a little aloof, but not evil, in their emails and phone calls. Maybe he was just having a bad morning, it happened to everyone.

Still, Bilbo decided, he wouldn't touch anything. Better to not risk incurring the wrath of his boss on his first day. Better not to start off on the wrong foot. Better not to do anything that would leave a bad impression. Besides, who needed to go around fingering other people's things? It was one of Bilbo's biggest pet peeves, he could resist any sudden burning urges to touch his boss' knick knacks.

Mr. Smaug's office was ornate, to say the least. Massive bookshelves that were filled with expensive looking books sat on the walls, flanking either side of his desk, which was large and took up the room. A table set between the bookshelves, which had no pictures but instead various expensive looking knick knacks and baubles. On the desk, a laptop seemed to be the main focus- and with a start, Bilbo realized his laptop was made of actual gold, or at least plated in it.

It was a gorgeous room, with leather couches and persian rugs, but it also felt cold, as if it was all about appearances. It was immaculate, and not in the comfortable way that Bilbo had kept his office back at the flat he had shared with his sister's family in London. All of the furniture was made of ebony, with detail work in mithril, and Bilbo felt uncomfortable, as if he might break something just by being in it's presence.

The doors behind him swung open, and Bilbo moved to turn around. "No, don't," a silky smooth voice said, coming up right behind him. The voice was quite attractive, but there was a certain quality to it that sent chills down Bilbo's spine, and not entirely in a good way. It was calming, but almost like a snake trying to lure its prey into a false sense of security.

Two strong hands were placed on his shoulders, and Bilbo almost immedietly felt a little uncomfortable. "I want your first impression of me to be solely on looks, and not just on appearance, of which I can assure you mine will not be a disappointment, and I can assure you that yours is not one either."

Bilbo bit his lip as a hand trailed down his back. "I was under the impression I was here for a job," he said, trying to defer the man's attention.

"and you are," the voice said, close to his ear, before moving from behind him. He heard footsteps, and then a cabinet open. "I've got your contract here, I just need you to sign here, and then you will be under full employment by me personally- not by the bank- for a solid year, which will guarantee your paycheck should we be forced to let people go," he said, and he came around the desk.

The man had dark hair, and dark brown eyes that looked almost red. He was also quite tall, especially to Bilbo, who wasn't very tall. He smiled at Bilbo, and Bilbo's heart stopped trying to beat out of his chest. Perhaps this man- Mr. Smaug- was just very forward. He did seemed to be looking out for Bilbo, ensuring his job. But he remembered what his father had always warned him- make sure to read the small print.

"What are the terms of my employment?" Bilbo stammered, blinking.

"Well, it's simple really," Smaug said, sitting in his large, rather comfortable looking, chair. "You'll do what I ask, when I ask and not a second after unless you're on fire, or I give you permission to take your time, between the hours of 9 am, and 6 pm, 6 days a week. I don't care if I ask you to do something ridiculous. Your nephew's care after school and during the holidays will be paid for, either by the sitters service at the bank, or by the sitter of your choice, who will be paid at the same price it would cost to pay the bank. You will have two weeks off during the Christmas holidays, and a week off during your nephew's summer holidays- perhaps more if you really impress me."

"What about bank holidays or your vacation days?" Bilbo asked. As far as he knew from their conversations, the bank was closed on sundays, and Smaug didn't come in on Mondays or Fridays.

"Bank holidays will vary. Your job title, is, after all, personal assistant. You may be asked to come in to my home and help me work from home, or I may give you the day off- I'll make sure you know two days ahead of time, unless it's an emergency. As for days when I will not be in the office, you'll still be expected in my home office at 9am," Smaug said. "I may need you to- personally assist me at home."

Bilbo nodded. His sister's personal assistant had often worked from their flat, and it didn't really seem like he was asking for anything out of the ordinary. Besides, he needed this job, and he didn't want to move Frodo again. Smaug had promised to speed up his dual citizenship, and he needed that. At the end of the year, he could quit, and find a new job, if he didn't really like it- or just live on settlement money for a while, and hope his book would be accepted by a publisher. He could survive a year.

"Is that it?" Bilbo asked.

"Besides that, you will receive 2 paid vacation days, which you can save up for as long as you want, even years if you wish, and as many sick days as you need- I do not tolerate germs," Smaug said, with a flash of- something- in his eyes.

Bilbo nodded. That sounded pretty good. He knew people who, just starting out at a company, had less vacation days, and most places didn't let vacation days roll over. "Will you sign, Mr. Baggins...Bilbo?"

Bilbo took a deep breath. "Yes," he said, pulling the contract towards him and grabbing the pen that Smaug was handing up. "I will," he said. He had no choice. Even if as he signed, he felt like he was signing his life away.

* * *

AN: Bilbo's kind of innocent, isnt he? He's hopefully going to become a little wiser as he comes into his own- in my head, Primula was kind of the streetsmart one, and also his first and only employer, so he has no clue what "normal" jobs entail.  
Thorin is going to enter next chapter, and he's decidedly less of a creep! Smaug is just gross. I shuddered writing him.  
Also, Lucy is a character. Don't be surprised when she eventually shows up again.

As for ages, here's a quick run through:  
Bilbo: 33  
Frodo: 6  
Smaug: 49 (edited from 45)  
Thorin: 40  
Dis: 39  
Fili: 19  
Kili: 17  
Ori: 22  
Lucy: (the oc who was mentioned in this and is going to be important) 18  
Gabriella (the other important oc) 19  
Frerin: 36  
Nori: 39  
Dori: 46  
the rest of the dwarves are somewhere between 39-60, with Oin being the eldest and Bombur the youngest.


End file.
